


Illustration for Ink and Honor

by PinkRabbitPro



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRabbitPro/pseuds/PinkRabbitPro
Summary: Thought it would be fun to come up with a bit of artwork for a story I've been enjoying by BurgerBurgerBurger. Hope y'all enjoy. I fully admit I used Supercat as the models for fun and the writing isn't my own.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Illustration for Ink and Honor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ink and Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671947) by [BurgerBurgerBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerBurgerBurger/pseuds/BurgerBurgerBurger). 



****

**From**

**Ink and Honor**

by [BurgerBurgerBurger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurgerBurgerBurger/pseuds/BurgerBurgerBurger)

> _I shouldn't touch her_ , she thinks again, wringing her hands. Even last night, she tried to be so careful with the buttons of Jaina's wedding dress, but still she touched her soft skin. 
> 
> The fire pops loudly beside her and she tears her gaze away, a shamefaced, guilty voyeur. Jaina mumbles and rolls to her other side, away from her, and her book slips out of her hands. Sylvanas swallows thickly and drifts away from her place on the sofa, backing away from Jaina, to read alone in the study, to avoid waking her at all costs. She holds her book in disfigured hands, and dares not risk being caught staring.


End file.
